Home Videos
by spwarkle
Summary: She had waited eight years for the chance to go to a party with her friends but now that she had the chance, she was ducking out, all because he had managed to get yet another date. Naitlyn.


**This is my first oneshot in absolutely forever... I can't remember the last time I posted one, yet alone what it was... but this is one of the reasons I've been updating so rarely recently. I've got a few of these that I'm working on at the moment, I've been trying to finish them all off.**

Loud music blared in Caitlyn's ears, almost deafening her before she had even entered the hall. She paused for a second, considering whether or not to just run and leave before things got any worse, but before she could make any attempt to escape she heard a voice from behind her.

"Caitlyn Gellar, don't you even think about leaving. This is a High School Reunion, not a night club. You can't get out of it under the pretence of being ill and you most definitely can't sneak out." Mitchie finally caught her up, wobbling slightly in her high heels. "All of your old friends are here, All those people you haven't spoken to since you were seventeen."

"That's what I'm afraid of." Caitlyn hissed. "You know full well what happened when I was seventeen."

"Yes, I do. I was there, remember? You fell in love with a boy who didn't love you back, blah blah blah. Come on, I bet you that when you see him you'll realise it was only ever a stupid crush."

Caitlyn didn't honour that comment with a response, instead turning back to the doors and stepping through them. The music didn't seem to be much worse, thankfully, but she had to stop for a few seconds so that her eyes could adjust to the bright lights that contrasted with outside's moonlit night. Mitchie's hand pushed her further inside.

"Come on." Her best friend muttered, taking her hand and dragging her across the room to the bar.

"Champagne, ladies?"

"Yes please." Caitlyn answered instantly. She grinned as she was handed a delicate glass of the expensive drink and downed half of it in one go. When she looked to speak to Mitchie she couldn't find her, until she noticed the brunette talking to s group of women across the hall.

Rather than intrude on their catch up, Caitlyn found a free table and dropped into one of the chairs there. Her eyes kept on scanning the hall for any sign of the familiar curls but she couldn't see them anywhere.

"He won't be here," She muttered. "He always said he would never bother with High School Reunions."

"Who won't be here?"

Caitlyn snapped her head around. "_Sophie_? Is that you?" The blonde girl nodded. "You look so different! In a good way of course!"

"I could say the same about you, Caitlyn. The last time I saw you, you were off to college with Mitchie, a proper little tomboy."  
Caitlyn looked at the slim body, tight fitting dress and sleek hair of her old friend. Sophie was obviously still in her prime, wearing a form hugging silver dress with a pair of matching high heeled shoes. "Whatever happened to the little nerd with the glasses we all knew and loved?"

"I grew up. I just kind of woke up one day with an urge for a new hair cut and while I was there I decided that I was going to redo everything – I got rid of those ridiculous glasses, completely updated my wardrobe and started looking at life in a different way."

"Sit down," Caitlyn invited her, pointing to one of the vacant seats. "It's been almost ten years, we have a lot of catching up to do." Sophie slipped into the spare seat. "By the way, you look amazing, the makeover definitely worked. You're almost glowing."

Sophie blushed and, unconsciously it seemed, began to play with the wedding ring on her left finger. Caitlyn hadn't noticed it before. "I'm not glowing because of the makeover," She admitted. "Don't tell anyone, but I'm pregnant."

Caitlyn gasped. "Soph, that's fantastic!"

Sophie smiled at her enthusiasm and then looked up over Caitlyn's shoulder with a broad grin. Caitlyn turned to see an unfamiliar man. He looked to be around the age of the two old friends, broad shouldered, muscular chest visible through his tight shirt. He was holding two drinks in his hands, one a beer and a glass of water. Sophie invited him to sit down next to her and the conversation took up where it had left off.

When Sophie and her husband left to speak to some of Sophie's other friends fifteen minutes later, Caitlyn's eyes immediately snapped up to scan the room again. How was he not here yet? The invites had stated to arrive almost a full hour ago and he wasn't here. Yet even as she thought this, a couple stepped through the doors into the hall, smiling brightly and holding hands. The girl was definitely not somebody from Caitlyn's school, she would have remembered the fiery red hair and sharp facial structure, but the man was an entirely different matter.

He still wore the curls in the exact same way he had worn them in High School, loose over his eyes. He had grown a few inches and was definitely carrying out the plan he had come up with when he was seventeen of working out to attract girls. The muscles in his chest and biceps were painfully obvious even from this distance. As far as Caitlyn could tell, his plan was working.

Nate took the girl up to the bar and ordered two drinks of some sort, muttering something to his companion and she burst into laughter. Each high pitched giggle struck Caitlyn like a blow to the face and she stared down at her lap in disgust.

A few moments later, somebody cleared their throat. Caitlyn looked up to find the very man she had been watching standing right beside her. She grinned at him but he didn't seem to recognise her.

"I don't mean to be a pain, but are these chairs free? Everywhere else is taken." He gestured to the packed tables.

Caitlyn felt her heart sink. They had been best friends for seven years, how did he not recognise her? Had she really changed all that much? Or maybe it was just that he had never really tried to remember her because their friendship had meant nothing to him.

"Sure, take them."

The girl took hold of both chairs but Nate stopped her before she could drag them away.

"Don't move them Lish. I think Cait might want to talk to me."

Caitlyn's head snapped up and she met Nate's gaze, a gaze full of amusement. He was laughing at her. He had managed to trick her, Caitlyn Gellar. In all the years they had been friends he had never managed to trick her successfully, not once.

"So what does that make the score?" Nate asked her. "One for me, three million for you?" Caitlyn slapped his chest playfully but he caught her hand and pulled her onto her feet so that he could hug her. "Hey Caity."

Caitlyn found herself hugging him back, feeling his toned chest pressed against her. Their hug lasted several moments, longer than a normal hug would have lasted. The girl seemed to notice this, clearing her throat and jerking Caitlyn out of her tiny piece of heaven.

"Of course. Lish, this is Caitlyn, I've told you about her, haven't I?"

"Yeah, you've told me all about her." Aylish grinned at Caitlyn and held out her hand. "I'm Aylish, Nate's fiancée."

"You're getting married?" Caitlyn asked the man next to her. Nate nodded. "Congratulations! When's the wedding?" Her voice was cheery and she tried to keep the distress out of her eyes, knowing full well that Nate would notice it. As it was, his eyebrows folded just the slightest as he watched her but he chose not to comment.

She should have expected it, of course. How could she have expected Nate to go a decade without finding the one? In her head, Nate had been single for all this time but in reality, he had probably been through about as many girlfriends as she had watched romantic comedies. Just because Caitlyn hadn't been in any relationships longer than a couple of months didn't mean Nate was the same.

"We haven't really planned anything yet," Aylish said, reaching for Nate's hand across the table. "We're thinking maybe early next year, somewhere with snow. Nate said he wouldn't mind getting married in a winter wonderland and it's always seemed ideal to me." Aylish leant and whispered something into Nate's ear. He grinned broadly and nodded at her. "Caitlyn I know that we only met a few minutes ago but how would you like to be a bridesmaid at the wedding?"

"Me?"

"Yes, of course. You and Nate were inseparable when you were kids, if the things he's told me are true. You should come, be a part of the wedding party."

Caitlyn gulped. How could she be a bridesmaid at the wedding of the boy she loved? It would be nice to be in contact with Nate again, to have somebody that wasn't Mitchie that she could relive High School memories with, but could she really attend a wedding, be that close to Nate when he said his vows and see him give his life to another woman?

"Aylish, are you sure? I mean, it's your wedding, I wouldn't want to get in the way on the big day." To Aylish she just sounded thoughtful but Nate narrowed his eyes.

"Not at all. Nate's best friend is definitely a friend of mine." Aslish smiled and her whole face seemed to light up. "I'll leave you two to catch up, go and mingle a bit."

The red head pushed her chair back and stood up silently, sweeping imaginary crumbs off of her dress onto the floor and then flouncing gracefully across the room.

"Hi Caitlyn." Nate grinned at her.

"Hey Nate." She smiled back. "So how've you been since we last saw each other?"

"Not bad actually. I've managed to keep a steady job going and a social life, I've met the love of my life and I'm getting married."

"Congratulations again, I'm really happy for you." It was a complete lie, from back to front, but Nate didn't seem to notice.

"So what about you, how've you been?"

"Okay I guess. I still live in LA, I share an apartment with Mitchie. Do you remember her? Well we're still best friends, nothing there has really changed since High School. I work as a boring old secretary for some company downtown and I haven't been in a serious relationship since... well ever, actually."

"So you replaced me," Nate flashed her a hurt look. "And gave up on love?"

"Not gave up, halted." Caitlyn corrected. "I fell in love years ago but the guy never realised it, he doesn't love me back."

"I'm sure he does, deep inside. Anyone would be a fool not to love you."

"Thanks Nate, you don't know how much that helps."

Aylish arrived back at the table twenty minutes later to find the two laughing and joking with an unfamiliar brunette. She watched from a short distance for a while as Nate caught up with the two girls. Some girls would have been jealous of their fiancé spending so much time with two girls, but Aylish knew that Nate could be trusted. They were only friends and she had little reason to be jealous.

She took the last few steps forward so that she as in sight. Nate caught sight of her and waved her over.

"Mitchie, this is Aylish, my fiancée. Lish, this is Mitchie Torres. I might have mentioned her a few times when I was telling you about Cait?"

"Yeah, I remember you. You were the crazy brave one who also managed to keep up with all of her schoolwork and keep out of trouble."

"That's not a bad description for a complete stranger." Caitlyn said. "Anyway, like I was saying, Mitchie and I have got to go if we want to get out of bed in time for work in the morning." She pushed her chair back and it scraped on the floor. Caitlyn winced at how undisciplined she seemed next to Aylish. "It was nice meeting you Aylish. Call me, Nate, and we'll sort out another meeting."

Nate pulled Caitlyn in for a hug and gently kissed her cheek. Her heart fluttered but she tried to pretend that it had made no impact on her at all as she pulled away.

"Bye, see you soon." As she walked out of the door, Caitlyn couldn't help but turn her head. Nate's eyes were boring into her back and she caught his gaze for a few precious seconds. Confident that he couldn't hear her, she added three more words to her goodbye. "I love you."

_xOx_

"Caityln! Up! Now!" Caitlyn instinctively threw up her hands, stopping the pillow just before Mitchie could smother her with it. "Good, you're awake!"

"Mitchie, I've been awake for almost an hour." Caitlyn told her sitting up slowly. "I just chose not to get out of bed because it's a Saturday and I have no wish to do anything except lie in."

"Well tough luck! You've got a visitor."

"Already? It's only half nine."

"I know, but he's here anyway."

"He?"

"Yeah, he."

"Who?"

"Someone."

"Mitchie!"

"Caitlyn!"

"Mitch!"

"Cait!"

"Who is it?"

"I'm not telling you!"

Caitlyn raised her eyebrows and lunged for the pillow in Mitchie's hand, yanking it out of her grip and then laughing as her friend almost fell out of the bed in her haste to get away. Caitlyn followed instantly, leaping onto the floor with bare feet and chasing Mitchie out into the living area of the apartment. When she saw the curly haired man standing in the middle of the room she froze.

"Nate?"

He turned. "Morning Caity!"

"What are you doing here?" Caitlyn asked, looking down at her outfit – a pair of old baggy tracksuit bottoms and an oversized Green Day shirt – and blushed. It had been just over a week since she last saw Nate and the contrast was staggering. Before the reunion she had spent hour getting ready, she had been wearing an expensive dress and had styled her hair carefully. This time, she had literally just rolled out of bed and was standing in front of the man she had been in love with for so long.

"Mitchie found your phone last night and called me once you'd fallen asleep," Nate told her. "She asked me if I wanted to come round this morning. I guess she didn't bargain on you getting up so late." He chuckled at her red face. "It's okay, Caity. You're allowed to have a lie in on Saturday's."

"Well maybe I am, but I wouldn't have done if Mitchie had told me she was inviting you around."

"I'm sorry, I must have forgotten to mention it." Mitchie smirked.

"So do you want to go out for breakfast?" Nate said.

Caitlyn smiled. "Yup. I'm in. Just give me five minutes to get dressed."

"I'll give you six."

Caitlyn rushed back into her room. There was no time for a shower, not unless she wanted Nate to spend half an hour standing awkwardly in her living room. She already knew what she wanted to wear, it was no problem choosing, but she had no idea where the clothes were. The jeans _should_ be in her wardrobe but Mitchie had probably borrowed them since she had last worn them, and the top should be hanging nearby, but she couldn't remember when she had last seen it.

After three minutes of searching, Caitlyn gave up. Since she had no plans to go out after breakfast, she just pulled on a clean pair of jeans that had once belonged to Mitchie and the first jumper that she could lay her hands on. She brushed out her hair and dabbed on a tiny amount of makeup before leaving the room.

"Five minutes and seventeen seconds," Nate said, looking up from his watch. "Impressive."

Caitlyn poked out her tongue. "I see you're still a neat freak."

"Neat freak?"

"Well, when we were friends before, you were always tidying my room when you came round and you would always do things like that, give exact answers instead of rounded ones."

"So that makes me a neat freak?" Nate step closer to her, narrowing his eyes playfully.

"Yes, it makes you a neat freak." Caitlyn confirmed, smirking. Nate's hands reached out and wrapped around her middle, tickling every part of her body that he could reach.

"Take. It. Back." Nate growled in her ear. "I am _not_ a neat freak."

"But you _are_!" Caitlyn squealed, attempting to wriggle out of his grasp. But Nate was relentless, he wouldn't stop until she apologised and she knew it. "Nate, I take it back! You're not a neat freak."

The tickling instantly stopped. "Why thank you."

"You are harsh," Caitlyn told him. Nate just laughed as he patted his pocket.

"Come on, let's go and get breakfast before they start serving lunch."

"Are you blaming me, Grey?"

"I don't know. Do you want me to blame you?"

"No, not particularly."

"Then yes, I am blaming you." Caitlyn pouted and turned to wave at Mitchie, only to find her friend staring at her through her hands, which she was holding in the shape of a heart.

"Mitchie!"

The girls' hands dropped just as Nate turned around, a quizzical expression on his face. When he saw Mitchie standing casually by the over, her hands hanging casually by her sides and her expression hurriedly dreamy, he knew all to well that she had assumed this position less than a second before he saw her. He had spent four years talking to nobody but Mitchie and Caitlyn. Just because he hadn't seen them for ten years didn't mean he couldn't tell when they were acting.

"Mitch, whatever you were doing, please don't. I was serious when I said they would be serving lunch by the time we got there."

Caitlyn rolled her eyes. "Next time you decide to randomly turn up and take me out for breakfast, make sure you talk to _me _and not my crazy roommate."

"I heard that!"

"I know that you did." Nate and Caitlyn shared a grin as they left the apartment.

"So, I know this is going to sound like a really weird question, but what colour are the bridesmaids wearing at your wedding?"

Nate held up his hands. "I'm keeping out of it. The last time I tried to suggest anything to do with dresses at all, Lish practically bit my head off. The last thing I knew they were a pale, kind of pastel blue."

"_Pastel_ _blue_? Who dresses their bridesmaids in _pastel blue_?" Caitlyn shuddered. "I've seen pastel pink, dark blue, lime green, the most disgusting shade of maroon you could possibly imagine, but _pastel blue_? No way."

"Woah, sorry I spoke. It might not be that any more, that was about two weeks ago and I know Lish, she changes her mind every few days. It's kind of annoying actually."

Caitlyn perked up at the sound of Nate finding flaw in miss perfect. "How so?"

They reached the street. "Well it just gets on my nerves. One moment she's all excited about going on a date with me, she has an outfit planned and everything, then by the time the night comes, she's changed her mind and ends up going out for a night out with friends instead. I've almost given up trying to be with her outside the apartment, she has friends everywhere who are always around to take her away from me."

"That seems kind of odd. It's almost like she deliberately won't go out into public with you."

"Nah, she's just got a lot of friends who all live locally."

"Whatever you say... so are you living round here then?"

"Yeah, we moved back about, I don't know... three months ago? It was just after I proposed; we decided that we wanted to move back to the city we both grew up in and we did. Have you lived here with Mitchie the whole time?"

"Well I never lived anywhere else. Mitch and I spent our gap year in University travelling, we toured Canada and most of the States. But we never owned an apartment anywhere but here."

Nate stopped and pointed Caitlyn through a door into a cosy little café. She had been in her a couple of times when her and Mitchie wanted to go out for meals and she had thoroughly enjoyed it before so she smiled as she opened the door into the cramped little room and took a deep breath.

The first thing that struck her was the deep smell of coffee that lingered in Caitlyn's nostrils even when she breathed out. The chairs and tables were all darkened with age, squashed in around each other, and there was quiet music playing in the background. A good dozen people were already sitting inside, deep in their own conversations, as Nate and Caitlyn silently navigated their way to a table in the back corner.

"Any reason you chose this place?" Caitlyn asked as she pulled back her chair.

"Because I miss these places." Nate sighed. "Aylish doesn't like coming to these sort of cafés and restaurants. She only likes high class places, posh restaurants that sell hugely expensive courses and that you have to dress up for. I don't mind it every once in a while but I like coming to places like this, you know? The sort of place we came to as teenagers because we couldn't afford anywhere else."

"Do you remember that place... was it Dutchland? We used to go there every Thursday and work on whatever project was due next."

"And if we had no projects to work on we would just sit and talk," Nate added. "Usually about Mitchie, because she wasn't there."

"Mitchie and her latest boyfriend!" Caitlyn laughed at her own comment. In High School, Mitchie had dated almost every boy in their year. She was obsessed with finding the one before she made it into the real world, she was desperate to find a long term boyfriend to be with for the next few years at least. Consequently, she would end things with a boy every time she found any flaw with him. Peter had paid too much attention to his studies and not enough to her, Rick had become obsessive about her. James, Liam and Kendall had all used too much hair gel while Sam had just annoyed her.

A young girl of no more than twenty sidled up to the table. She popped her gum and flicked her hair before she spoke.

"Good morning, my name is Carly and I will be your server today. What can I get you?"

"Um..." Nate scanned the menu. "Can I have the omelette please?"

"And I'll have bacon and eggs." Caitlyn said. The girl made an affirmative noise as she shuffled off again.

"So has Mitchie found anybody serious yet?" Nate continued the conversation as if the little interruption had never happened.

"Mitchie has a long term boyfriend..." Caitlyn offered. Nate raised one eyebrow at her. He could sense that she wasn't telling him everything. "Do you remember your cousin Shane?"

Nate's jaw dropped. "No! Shane and Mitchie? Together? How long has that been going on?"

"I don't know... five years or so?"

"And he never told me? He's been dating my best friend's best friend for five years and he never told me?" Nate sighed. "Wow, my family has issues."

"Yeah, well he probably didn't realise who we were. I don't think I've seen him with you since we were about fifteen."

"Oh, but still-." Nate was cut off by his phone ringing, blasting out a loud tune to the relatively quiet room. He blushed and apologised as he answered. "What's up Lish? No, I'm out with Caity, why?" He gave a tiny sigh and flashed Caitlyn a weary look. "Sure, I don't mind if you go away for the weekend. Go, have fun. I'm sure your friends will enjoy their time with you. Yeah, I know. I love you too, bye."

"She's going away for the weekend and she only just told you?" Caitlyn didn't even wait for him to end the call before she guessed.

"Her friend had a spare ticket to Hawaii and they're having a girls weekend."

"It's not right, Nate. You're marrying this girl, she should respect you. Doesn't she realise that you might want to spend some time with her?"

"She shouldn't have to change who she is just because she's marrying me, Caity."

"Well no, but she should at least warn you if she's thinking about going away and not just call you last minute."

"She's a free woman and she's perfectly entitled to go on holiday."

"Right, I know. I just don't get why... you know what? Never mind. You do what you like, she's _your _fiancée."

The girl arrived with the food at that moment, ending the tense conversation. Caitlyn thanked her for the food and chewed a slice of bacon into pulp before Nate broached a conversation again.

"You should come round mine once we're done, come and see the apartment and have a look at the latest bridesmaids designs. She won't care if you see them, you're going to be wearing them."

"Not if they're pastel blue, I'm not. I don't wear anything darker than sky blue and even that only if my life depends on it."

_xOx_

"What floor did you say you're on, exactly?" Caitlyn heaved a huge breath as she leant against the banister.

"Only one more flight of stairs, Caity. And I did warn you right from the start that it would take a while to reach the sixteenth floor on foot."

"I wasn't listening." She groaned. "Come on, let's go. I would at least like to be on the right floor before I die."

Nate rolled his eyes as he took the final twenty steps two at a time and grabbed Caitlyn's hands before she could fall backwards. He dragged her along the short hallway and reached into his pocket to find his key. Caitlyn staggered back onto her own two feet as he slipped the key into the door and opened apartment number seven-four-seven.

Nate pushed Caitlyn inside first and so she was the first one to see the alarmed Aylish standing in the middle of the room, her arms wrapped affectionately around the waist of a tall, blond boy. She was kissing him passionately and didn't seem to have noticed that she had new company. Nate saw the curly red hair seconds later and froze on the spot.

"Aylish?"

She gasped, spinning around. "Nate? This isn't what it looks like!"

Caitlyn was no fool. She stepped in before Nate could. "Don't listen to her, Nate. This is exactly what it looks like." As she spoke, more and more details slotted into place. "All those times you told me about when she was off with her so called friends were a lie. She was off with guys like this, cheating on you behind your back."

"How would you know?" Aylish spat. "You haven't spoken to him in ten years until you met a week ago, what could you possibly know about me?"

The blonde guy, obviously uncomfortable, was slowly slipping in the direction of the wide open door. Nobody made any attempt to stop him.

"Aylish, how could you do this to me?" Nate breathed. "I loved you, I really did." The redhead's eyes watered.

"I'm sorry Nate, please forgive me. It was just one mistake, it's never happened before, I promise. Please don't leave me! I need you, I love you!" Her wide eyes stared beseechingly at him and he sighed, giving in. He couldn't say no to that expression, not on the girl he loved.

"I forgive you, Lish. Just, please, don't ever do anything like that again because I won't hesitate to leave you."

"I promise Nate, I promise."

Caitlyn felt sick. How could Nate do that? He had just caught her cheating with his own eyes and she hadn't even tried to deny that she had done it before, but he had just forgiven her. If Nate couldn't even trust his future wife to stay loyal to him then what was their relationship based on? Lies? Dishonesty? Secrecy?

Caitlyn turned away as Aylish leant in to kiss the curly haired young man. She kept her back to them as she left the room and trudged deliberately towards the staircase. She needed as much time to herself and to think as possible.

Her feet guided her down two flights of stairs without her brain even registering where she was going. Nate was _too_ nice. It was official. Who would take someone back after they had cheated on them? Couples broke up all the time just because of mere rumours of cheating. Nate had seen it literally feet away from him, heard Aylish's confession and then proceeded to take her back on the condition that she didn't do it again.

A tear slipped out of her eye and dribbled down her cheek. As the drop of salty water fell from the bottom of her chin, the floodgates opened. Her body began to shake and her legs turned to jelly. She blindly stumbled down the last few steps and then collapsed against the whitewashed wall.

When she had seen Aylish and the man she had, stupidly perhaps, assumed that Nate was going to be the man and break up with her, giving Caitlyn a chance. Even if she had been forced to wait a few months until Nate was over his fiancée, she would have been in a better position than she was now.

She pulled her knees up and wrapped her arms around them, resting the side of her head on the top of her makeshift table and staring at the wall to her left. She was in no state to go anywhere for a while, she needed to calm down and preferably find a bathroom to clean her face in before she left.

Footsteps on the stairs above her made her wince. Whoever came passed would probably think she was crazy, not stop and offer to help. She could hear that the footsteps were in quite a hurry and doubted she would receive any kind words from the stranger.

She didn't even bother to look up until she heard the footsteps stop at the top of the nearest staircase. She heard a gasp and somebody hissed her name.

"Caity! Caity, are you okay?"

It was Nate.

Nate had followed after her.

"Caity, what's wrong?" He crouched down in front of her and waited for her to look at him before he brushed away the hair that was clinging to her wet face. Caitlyn was aware of another, softer, set of footsteps coming down the stairs and saw Nate glance around.

"Come on, Caity. Stand up, tell me what's wrong." Nate uncharacteristically tugged on her arm, pulling until she was on her feet. "What's got you so upset?"

Caitlyn merely shook her head. She couldn't explain what the problem was without hurting her best friend, and she would rather have Nate as a best friend than nothing at all.

She looked to the top of the staircase as a figure rounded it and caught sight of Aylish, smiling smugly, slowly descending. A quick glance at Nate showed not adoration or love like she had expected, but frustration and anger.

Suddenly, Nate snapped his head to face Caitlyn. His expression changed to something unreadable and he stepped uncomfortably close to her.

"Nate, wha-?"

She broke off as Nate's lips crushed against her own in the most passionate kiss she had ever felt.

**I feel kind of harsh for ending it here but it's already ten pages and it's only about half way through. This part was originally longer, they had more meetings up, but I want to go to bed. Yet I also want to post this so I'm going to. **

**I know full well that you're probably confused, but I'll be posting part two soon... in my time. I can't say when exactly, you'll just have to wait.**

**Review if you want to find out what happens :D**

****Spwarkle****


End file.
